


残阳

by photon_ray



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate History, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photon_ray/pseuds/photon_ray





	残阳

多年以后，当罗马城第二次在她眼前燃烧时，尼禄·克劳狄乌斯·日耳曼尼库斯将会回想起塞内卡带她去旁听外交官会议的遥远下午。那时的她年轻气盛，以为罗马便是世界的中心，纵横的大道即是经纬，丘陵之上的神谕所可以直达天听。乘船从帝国的内湖自希腊、中东或是北非而来的各色人种汇入都城，如同清水自引水渠汇入喷泉。从身着白色托加的雄辩家口中，她听不出帝国已风雨飘摇，也无心细想他们提及的西哥特人、汪达尔人、勃艮第人或匈人是哪一片比远在天边的帝国边陲还要遥远的蛮荒土地上的住民。透过高窗的一缝天空带走了她的注意，即使塞内卡故意高声咳嗽也是这样。许久没有云朵或是飞鸟掠过的蓝色天空也很快使她厌倦，她的目光打量起同样正坐在议会堂两旁的旁听者们。唯一一个与她年龄相仿的少女很快引起了她的好奇。身着纯白斯托拉的少女皮肤黝黑，双腕与肩头有白色纹路，与她的银发颜色相仿，规整得不像是自然的造物，却又与肌肤融为一体，不似任何巧手能绘成。少女挺直腰背端坐着，修长的指轻轻搭在膝上，赤红色的双眼直视着前方，难以判断是在倾听会议，还是思绪早已游到别处。“那是什么人，”她小声问塞内卡，总绷着脸的严师却没因在旁听时交头接耳斥责她，眼角的欣慰证实这个问题很有价值。“她是匈族的人质，”塞内卡说，随后便滔滔不绝地解释起了帝国与匈族交战的缘由与结果，与作为结果之一的人质交换条约。“匈人都长这样吗？”她问。塞内卡给出了否定的答复，说他们是矮小、粗壮而野蛮的种族。矮小与粗壮与少女沾不上边。她棱角分明的中性化瘦削面容与纤长却肌肉紧实的躯体透露出几分俊朗，但唯有野蛮，尼禄的确从她双眼中看了出来。少女的野蛮是冷静的，她双瞳中不灭的火含有对破坏的渴望。但那不是单纯的嗜血冲动，她渴望破坏的是一切秩序本身，倾倒的大理石廊柱与连带加利亚盔被砍下的头颅在她看来没有区别。

会议结束后，尼禄在四散的人潮中找到少女，接近她与她攀谈。随身监视着她的侍从起初有些紧张，见到跟来的塞内卡后便放任她们在柱廊边交谈。亚平宁半岛和煦明亮的天空下，她们一同越过温泉与围墙，眺望埃涅阿斯也曾眺望的拉丁姆的群丘。阿蒂拉对拉丁文文法的掌握还不很熟练，声音却带着与年龄不相符的沉稳，令她断续不成章法的语句也显得充满威严。未来的皇帝问起了一件件她感兴趣的事，诸如草原住民的居所、饮食、文化与艺术，但少女的回答总是简短，在尼禄问起匈人有怎样的歌曲与舞蹈时甚至只是冷淡地回答“我不知道”。这时，塞内卡不无轻蔑地评价道匈人不过是活在马背上茹毛饮血的侵略民族，世间闪耀着文明光辉的一切，哲学、历史、文学、物理，乃至于兼备道德与智慧的理想的人，都汇集于这座都城。了解蛮族的所谓艺术虽然有用，但也无益。听闻文明二字的少女有很短的一瞬将冷峻的目光射向这位德高望重的哲学家。尼禄的余光捕捉到这异动，那时的她却不明白这意味着什么。

在之后的一段时间里，尼禄常去找少女交谈。淡漠的回应没有让她失望，她更好奇的是少女本身。在某晚，两人有机会独处时，她问起少女身上纹路的来源。阿蒂拉说她也不清楚，这似乎是自出生之时便刻印在她身上的图案，部落的长老宣称这是破坏之神的印记。她又随口问了几句破坏之神的传说，得知了那是靠口耳相传延续至今的神话里曾践踏世间一切文明造物的白色巨神。她很快将异教的神祇抛诸脑后，伸出指尖轻触起阿蒂拉肩头的纹路。这举动没有招致反感。阿蒂拉眼中的尼禄·克劳狄乌斯虽作风浮华且性情多变，但自矜自傲的她总将自己打理得干净整洁，这点阿蒂拉不讨厌。匈族的少女任由尼禄的指肚滑过她的肩头与锁骨，提起她的手端详她的五指与手腕上的纹章，乃至从肩头起褪下她的衣物，追索着白色纹路将指尖划过她的胸膛、肋骨与腹部。虽然对罗马人的放纵多有见闻，但感情淡漠的她不曾思索过性事，因此即使皮肤泛起痒意，也依旧只是冷静地端坐着，丝毫没注意到尼禄的触摸已从好奇的摸索转变为充斥着情欲的爱抚。当尼禄正欲用自己渴求美人被咬破唇瓣血香的双唇堵上阿蒂拉的嘴时，不识趣的闯入者恰好出现打断了她的兴致。随后塞内卡听闻了此事。提倡精神安宁的哲学家对帝位继承人早早显露出来的纵欲特质大发雷霆，训斥了她足足一个下午，又反复强调了节制与道德乃是君王必备的美德。那之后尼禄被禁止与阿蒂拉接触，直到和约到期，她将被沿着与来时同样的帝国驿道送至边境前的那一夜。望向晨光中启程的马队，她的感伤只持续了一瞬。生长在世上最富饶帝国宫廷中的她早已习惯了与美相逢又与美诀别，每天都有新的享乐可供她沉湎，在她接过暴毙的克劳狄一世的帝位后更是如此。

因此，当一座座边城陷落的消息传来时，她一时没能将众人口中的上帝之鞭阿提拉与年幼时相会的少女联系在一起，更没能想到她会再度踏入她们初次会面的帝都，以并非人质，而是蛮族侵略者统领的身份。主动请缨出战的埃提乌斯是当年人质交换条约中一枚棋子。在草原生涯中了解了匈人习惯与性情的他为帝国取得了一场难得的惨胜，将阿提拉的铁蹄暂时驱离莱茵河畔，但罗马人与西哥特人的联盟也随着狄奥多里克一世的战死瓦解，岌岌可危的帝国不得不再次独面野蛮的风暴。在短暂的休整后，匈人不识休止也不知畏惧地越过阿尔卑斯山脉，向帝国的腹地发起进攻。沙隆一役后被尊为护国公的将军在阿提拉分化、割裂乃至收买诸城邦的战略前却选择按兵不动。在愈来愈多失守的消息前，尼禄·克劳狄乌斯不再能保持冷静。她在朝堂上怒斥将军的不作为，埃提乌斯却坚称匈人补给线周转不畅且深受瘟疫困扰，避战才是上策。最终，自年少时便以暴戾著称的皇帝用剑锋捍卫了她的观点。随后，尼禄在都城举行了盛大的阅兵式。沉湎于已然暗淡的帝国荣光泡影中的市民们深受皇帝的勇气感动，他们在道路两旁向身着华丽而暴露的蔷薇色礼服的尼禄抛洒花瓣，深信她手中原初之火剑尖所指即是胜利，却不曾注意到队伍后排缓缓行进的士兵们装备不算齐整，战意也因受爱戴统帅的逝去并不高昂。很快，尼禄就为战略上的冒进付出了代价。她以为绝对忠于罗马的城邦大多拒绝援助，后方与侧翼还不断受到匈人骑兵的袭扰，军团很快变得疲惫而涣散，在组织度的衰退到达极点时，出现在远方的是高墙般的一排匈人军士。所谓的会战很快转变为溃败。被亲卫队簇拥着骑快马脱离战线的尼禄转身所见的是如血残阳，与正葬送于她的疯狂的一整代帝国精锐。她满面阴沉地回到罗马，从装点的鲜花还没来得及撤下的凯旋门旁路过，路过市民的惊愕与元老院成员的暴怒。当帝国的官僚体制正为守城指挥官人选激烈争执时，她却等候着陆续归来的残兵。“你看到匈人的统帅了吗，”她这样问每一个人，但惊恐的士兵们或是没有给出答复，或是重复着匈人统帅是个青面獠牙的怪物的流言。“匈人的统帅是一位女性，”只有一个士兵这样回答道，他手中残缺的圆盾上沾着泥泞与血。周围的人觉得他准是疯了，但尼禄示意他说下去。“她不像其他骑士一样身披重甲。她皮肤黝黑，肢体修长，披着一方洁白头纱，头发也是银白色的，远看过去安静、沉着甚至圣洁，双眼中却透露着冰冷的疯狂。”随后他便陷入谵妄般胡言乱语起来。皇帝命人将他抬下去，并赏赐了一壶烈酒。

在帝国最大的危机前，尼禄·克劳狄乌斯思索起了她们未曾料想的重逢。那时的少女已成长为了战士中的战士，而她也自命为君王中的君王。她步上金宫顶层的露台，环顾仍在从当年的大火中复苏的城市，视线扫过高墙与箭塔，扫过广场、神庙与公共浴池，扫过硕大的圆形斗兽场与竖立在外的她的铜像。她尝试在记忆中留下她为了向维纳斯献礼而建造的一切，并想象着它们毁于匈人手中的样子——她不曾设想罗马的城墙可以阻拦阿提拉铁骑的可能性，因为她在马背上回望所见的杀戮太过有效率，绝非城内的老弱残兵所能抵挡。火红的太阳让她再度想起了少女的双瞳，与其中不熄的破坏渴望。她早已听闻匈人从不在攻陷的城市定居，他们只是攻击、劫掠、破坏并前往下一个目标，行为方式毫无理性如同红了眼的猛兽。她满心好奇，当初的少女会以怎样的方式破坏她最骄傲的造物。骄奢的帝王相信着，若美的建造是美的肇始，美的破坏便是美的终极。

尼禄所索求的答案很快出现在了地平线上。迅速切断进出罗马城区的所有运输路径后，匈人的军队从除台伯河外的三面将这座古城重重合围，攻城器械、弓箭手、步兵与骑兵阵列排开，在中央后方硕大军旗下匈人之王的注目中，浓云般迫近环绕着战神广场与七丘的奥勃良的高墙。得到了大量工程师且在征战途中积累了大量攻城经验的阿提拉没有重蹈在君士坦丁堡的覆辙，永恒之城的城门很快便被攻破，帝国的都城再一次落入蛮族手中。街巷间的少数抵抗很快被击溃，重骑兵将四散奔逃的市民们驱赶至一处以便杀戮，火焰与浓烟四处升起。带着贴身精锐们，阿提拉攻入了城市的核心，步入被上等公民抛下的空空如也的议事堂、神庙与宫殿，最终进入了修建于大火之后的，纯白的大理石结构上饰有闪耀荣华金雕的皇帝寝宫。在顶层可以环顾罗马城区的半圆形大厅中，换上盛装的尼禄仗剑而立，器宇轩昂，碧绿的眼瞳中满是高傲，让匈人士兵一时举足不前，直到他们的王命他们退下，抽出军神之剑独自走向年少时曾一度相逢的罗马人的君王。

“没想到还能再见到你，阿蒂拉。”尼禄的声音依旧饱满高昂，甚至夹杂着几分对御座前无礼来客的呵责。被以久远陌生的名字称呼的大王只是笑笑，“没想到你还记得。”对于自己为何还记得一事尼禄也困惑，相信自己才是至高之美的她视所爱之人皆如过客。而那些所爱之人中她最无法忘怀的一位现在正用剑尖指向她的咽喉，她只能将这归结为宿命。双方对昔日时光的追想都只持续了一瞬。很快，她们便作为古老而荣耀帝国最后的王与快速扩张的新兴帝国最初的王向对方发起了攻击，凌厉剑光的闪动在一声金属相接的巨响后便骤然停滞。围观的匈人军士回过神时，持剑的手腕被撕裂的罗马皇帝已半跪在地，身后是毫发无损地傲立着的他们的王。在喝彩声中他们举起手中的兵刃向前冲去，想要将敌军的魁首撕成碎片，如同无数具如今已化为白骨的被他们肢解的君王那样。阿提拉仅一个眼神便制止了他们。随后，在她的授意下，受伤的皇帝被紧缚在可以总览罗马全城的廊柱上，手臂上的伤被简单处理后留下一截创口暴露在外，并插入一支空心苇管以阻止伤口愈合。暗红色的血液如同计量着尼禄·克劳狄乌斯残存生命的沙漏，一滴一滴地坠落在纯白的大理石地面上。阿提拉令她顺着她手指的方向望去，望向正在燃烧的建筑，正被缠上绳索以便马匹拉倒的雕像，与广场上正无助而麻木地被一个个从人群中拽出斩首的市民。“这便是你们文明的下场，”她说，“腐朽，浮华，败絮其中。习惯了为了不被醉倒便将美酒品尝后倾吐，习惯了为了多尝些品类便将咀嚼过的山珍海味弃之如鸡肋，这样的你们所构筑的所谓文明，正适合毁灭于无秩序与无意义。”被捕获野兽般动弹不得的尼禄只是摇摇头。她讥讽地评价道塞内卡不完全是错的，即使野蛮的匈人手上沾满鲜血，他们还是不如开化的文明人般了解杀戮的艺术。杀戮，她说，并不仅仅是夺取生命的仪式，也不仅仅是舐尝痛苦的筵席，前者过于实用主义，而后者只考虑一己愉悦，未免过于狭隘。真正的杀戮是为每个人构建最适合他或她一生悲剧的终幕，是普罗米修斯被饿鹰啄食的山崖，是俄狄浦斯拄着盲杖行过的路，是美酒与毒药，剥皮剜眼两相宜的花纹钢尖刀，与将会成为受难徽记的钉死盲信者的木架。语毕，尼禄·克劳狄乌斯不由楞了一下，艰难地转头所见是阿提拉意味深长的笑脸，她顿悟了罗马的熊熊大火正是她终幕舞台的布景。

隐没于群丘之间的落日仿佛沾了血的弹丸，第一天就这样结束。执行完屠杀的匈族兵士因烈焰与浓烟不得不撤出罗马城区，沿着台伯河畔安营扎寨，透过冲天火舌所见的点点营火宛若白昼星光。尼禄听见了依稀传来的遥远歌谣。源自匈人壮实宽阔胸腔的振动被沙哑的喉染得粗犷，剥去筋膜的人类胫骨敲击在盾面上，为歌声附上几分原始的韵律。歌声似是潮水，将罗马如一叶扁舟般推远，使尼禄几乎确信那火焰的浓雾之外才是文明。“你听过这歌声吗，”身后高傲的声音问，“你曾问过我匈人有怎样的音乐，这便是回答。”尼禄一惊，用因寒冷略显虚弱的声音答道，“你还在啊，阿蒂拉。你的部下就容许你独自身处火海吗。”

“怎么会。”阿提拉笑笑，简短地解释了那位执拗的长老是如何命人清理金宫周边的可燃物，又带着十余名士兵守在门外。于是她们将年少时的交谈继续下去。对已然覆灭的帝国了解甚深的王，与依然对匈人一知半解的王交换起离别后的经历，交换起覆有重重野兽毛皮的大帐内，或是金光璀璨的王座上所发生的，左右了两族万千民众命运的故事。银发的征服者话音间冷淡的疏离感仍然在，但不如原先一般寡言，即使离开罗马已多年拉丁语也依旧圆润流畅，当尼禄因剧烈的咳嗽不得不休整片刻时也能独自将话题进行下去。她谈起了枯黄的草原，冰封的大地，连绵的山脊，多瑙河的柔波与君士坦丁堡的高墙。在从未巡视的边远行省与从未听闻的遥远王国中，发生在日光或是星光下的一切，慢慢在尼禄眼前铺展开来，让依然坚信脚下的土地即是世界中心的她，也有了些许出外游历的愿望。然而她绝不会承认自己的无知，依然保持着盛气凌人的高傲品评着阿提拉所言的一切。阿提拉正喜欢她这一点。目空一切的性格与即使身体虚弱依旧铆足了劲保持高昂的声音一般，是她的第二本能，印证着她是打心底里相信自身即是至高的艺术，即是世界的准则。这一点上阿提拉也一样。“率兵侵略过的每一个文明，我都会裁定其价值，”她说，“破坏，或是彻底地破坏，我剑尖所指即是绝对的意志。”尼禄对这发言的回应是仰天大笑。“你以为你是什么，阿蒂拉，”她嘲弄道，“神吗。”望着被火光模糊的星空的匈人之王漠然道，“谁知道，也许是吧。至少，每次这样眺望星空时，我都会感到比对生养我的草原更浓的乡愁。”勾勒在她健美的身体曲线与神秘的白色纹路上的火光令尼禄确信她所言非虚。她赤红的眼比最热烈的鲜血还要鲜艳，双瞳之外却处处流露着无感情的，近乎是无机质的气息，这气息与自信曾饱览世间绝色的她曾见识的一切都不同。神之鞭，尼禄想，这诞生于恐慌谣言的称号，也许恰好击中了真实。

不知从何时起，尼禄·克劳狄乌斯沉沉睡去，醒来时手腕上的血液仍在缓缓滴落，阿提拉已不在身旁。脚下的城市有三分已化为焦土，另外七分仍有余焰燃烧。纵情豪饮了一夜的匈族军士们在曙光中沉寂着，只有零星几群漫步在被染成暗红色的城市道路上，搜割着未被熔融的金银。阳光穿过地中海晴朗无云的天空，慢慢爬到她身上，自外而内将她灼热地炙烤，失血带来的寒冷却未曾缓解。她又睡了过去，半梦半醒间忆起了在斗兽场中与年轻的阿提拉一同观赏过的战斗。她印象中的少女不曾喝彩，不曾发出嘘声，也不曾将拇指向上或是向下举起。现在想来，在她仍视角斗这战争的模拟为娱乐时，阿提拉大概已见识了战争的真容，因此才不为这儿童般的游戏所动。再度醒来时，夕阳又笼罩在了她曾君临的城市上，将爬满焦黑苔藓的大理石筑成的一切浸染得苍凉，一队骑手在暮光之中进入了金宫。有人来查看了她的情况，又向后禀报，坚实的脚步声很快传来。“你还活着呀，尼禄。”匈人之王的声音说。“阿蒂拉，你又来做什么。”愈加虚弱的皇帝轻声应道。“不过是将先前的谈话继续下去罢了。”语毕，她在尼禄身旁的石檐边坐下，与她因供血不足已模糊起来的视线一道，眺望罗慕路斯也曾眺望的拉丁姆的群丘。晚霞散尽后，阿提拉自顾地讲起了年幼时曾一度讲述的白色巨神的传说，讲起了军神之剑的传承。她所讲述的故事总有天外而来的超自然成分，令尼禄越听越想质疑究竟有几分真实。“我也不清楚，”她答道，“这都是部落中的古老记述，但与我朦胧梦中所见被囚于石室中的另一个我的认知相符，因此我将其认知为真实。但即便不是这样也无妨，”她说，“即使破坏巨神不曾存在也不会再度降临，你们的疯狂也足以将自身毁灭。”

蔷薇的君王没有否认也不作赞同，她只是问阿提拉是否想听一段歌剧。“没能让你在黄金剧场里听我唱一曲真是可惜，不过也罢，那是罗马子民才能享有的荣耀。”阿提拉沉着地说，“那你便唱吧，”再为艰难地在拘束中挺直腰背的她理理粘连在前额的金发。“只要明星仍遍历着古老的纪年，”她喑哑颤抖的喉中倾吐出乐音，平日华丽而带有金属质感的嗓音连曲调都无法把握准确，却恰适合夕晖下的罗马，“只要大洋仍环绕世界以柔波，只要朔月仍能集聚她遗失的薪火重圆，只要路西法仍预言着破晓晨辉，只要大熊座仍高悬于蓝海彼方——”随后，尼禄停顿片刻，咳出一口血，想要继续又被喉头干痒的紊乱气息打断。“别急，本来也没卡在拍子上。”阿提拉不带讽刺意味地说，换来的是尼禄两声哂笑。几次深呼吸后她再度开口，“——只要大熊座仍高悬于蓝海彼方，我们将永世敬奉巴克科斯的尊容。”

“竟然是歌咏酒神的歌谣，不愧是你，”阿提拉轻击手掌，浅浅笑道，“我计划明天在此举办酒宴，款待麾下的勇者们，你想必不介意客人再多些吧。”尼禄回应道窖藏的美酒自是应分享之物，只是匈人愚钝的舌头未必能品出细腻的芬芳，不免有些可惜。阿提拉只是更豪迈地笑笑，“他们的舌品尝过冰川融水也品尝过战马鲜血，论涉猎的广度可不会逊色于深宫里的帝王。”说罢她便转身离去。最后的听众远离的脚步声踏在尼禄心头，她恍然发觉几点晚星已在深蓝色的穹幕上亮起。

愈加无法分清梦境与现实的混沌中，喧闹声比她预计得更早出现。阳光再度攀上她冰冷苍白的足尖时，匈人兵士正大声交谈着将贮藏有美酒的橡木桶搬上顶层，铺有天鹅绒的长桌上已布置好了果盘与杯盏。生命，与浊黑的血液一同，正从她身体里流失，在虚灰一团的思维中她唯一能清晰感受到的是这一点。身后传来的喧嚷如一条丝线将她维系在世间。她再次挣扎地睁开双眼，环顾她深爱的城市，环顾它饱经风霜的房顶与街道，它半倾颓却依然壮美华贵的大理石廊柱，它承受过诸多野蛮的流矢与石雨却依然屹立的城墙。她仍然相信罗马是世界的中心。与依附于其上的建筑与人无关，原点永远是原点，纵使历经再多的迭起兴衰，这座城市、这个帝国的荣光也将因无法焚烧殆尽的典籍与无法屠戮殆尽的子民而永远被传承下去，成为荣耀的代名词与每一任野心勃勃的君主心底最深处的梦。太阳升至天顶，毒辣的光线将她暴露于残破礼服外的肌肤炙烤得焦白，如同干涸土地上析出的盐碱。死去的皮肤开始剥落，底下的一层新皮呈现出一种与血色无关的赤红，让她感到浑身都是淌着鲜血的伤口，即使被捆在廊柱上已逾两日的她已再没什么鲜血可流。晌午刚过，金宫的大厅内脚步声陆续响起，随后便是推杯换盏声，与被捕获乐师们一刻不停的演奏。在一轮飨宴过后，一直身处狂欢漩涡中心的阿提拉端着一对金盏来到她身旁。极尽虚弱的她只能抬抬眼皮以致意。“真令人吃惊，”将一杯美酒向她递来，双颊上深色肌肤因豪饮也显得绯红的匈人之王说，“你就这么留恋这世间吗。”

“夕阳下的罗马很美，”尼禄说，低头用干裂的嘴唇抿了一口酒，却久久难以吞咽，“我还想再看一次。”

“那便在暮光中与这片废墟一同逝去吧。”阿提拉说。她的话音依旧不带情绪，语速却比往常慢些。用赤红的双瞳望了望尼禄微眯着的碧眼，她再度投入她并不感兴趣，但因君王的责任必须表现得比谁都要更爽朗豪迈的酒宴中。日头西沉，尼禄从不知是记忆、梦境还是濒死幻觉的旁听外交官会议的那个下午的画面中脱身，睁眼所见是照耀在陷落的罗马上空的夕阳。那颗橙红色的火球让她产生幻觉，仿佛前五十亿年的落日与后五十亿年的落日在此时交汇。奥斯曼帝国的军队正攻陷将被唤作沙皇格勒的，横跨博斯普鲁斯海峡的坚城；查理曼与勇者们正扩大着将被讽刺为既不神圣也非罗马的松散帝国前身的版图；新大陆上，国会山屋顶的自由女神像正被铸成，而赋予作为装点的束棒新的意义的铁腕独裁者的尸首将被倒吊在洛雷托广场上方。让她想起阿提拉双眼的赤红余晖渐渐熄灭，尼禄·克劳狄乌斯·日耳曼尼库斯闭上了眼。见证三度残阳后，末代罗马皇帝的最后一滴血液使大理石地面上的红潭溅起涟漪，而在她身后的大殿中央，铺满绢绒的坐榻上，混有过量酒精的血液正渗出破裂的黏膜，涌入匈人之王的鼻腔。


End file.
